Hunger
by petrelli heiress
Summary: May contain traces of crack. Peter/Gabriel. One shot. Peter has an exam to study for, but Gabriel's hungry. For food. And...other things.


**Hunger**

**Characters/Pairings: Peter/Gabriel, the Muses from **_**Hercules**_

**Author's Note: May contain traces of crack. This was written in the middle of the night while texting a friend about the randomest things. Like the Muses in Hercules. Also, this is totally AU, man. I highly doubt Peter and Sylar went to college together and so I highly doubt this happened. If it did, Heroes would be a completely different show. That, or the Haitian was somehow involved.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes. Imagined parts of it just happen to reside in my brain.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

"I'm hungry."

Peter glanced up from the messy pile of what should have been very tidy notes and sighed. Rubbing his face with hands that shouldn't have been as rough as they were, he gazed over at his friend, who was lounging across his bed reading what looked like some trashy magazine. But it couldn't be, because Gabriel Gray was known for his very specific taste in reading material, and _Seventeen _certainly wasn't included in that range. How had it even got into his room in the first place? He narrowed his eyes. Ando. That dirty rat.

"You're hungry," Peter said, his head spinning with all the things he had to remember for the exam tomorrow. And the song _Stupid Cupid _kept singing itself into his subconscious so that bones and their place in the human anatomy seemed synonymous with silly romantic things. He blinked. Okay, even he knew he'd walked into that one.

"Yes, I'm hungry." Gabriel slowly raised himself so that he was leaning against the wall. He gazed at Peter, head titled slightly to the side as though inspecting a fascinating specimen in a petri dish. This always made Peter intensely uncomfortable, a fact his friend knew quite well. "I haven't had anything to eat for..." He glanced down at his watch. "...oh, about half an hour."

He pouted suddenly, causing Peter to stare at him, wide eyed. He'd never seen Gabriel do that. He wanted him to keep doing it. He didn't really know why.

Gabriel bounced off the bed, slinking towards him like a predator towards his prey. Peter was in a state of shock; his friend had never acted this way before – was he on drugs? Oh dear, had he been talking to Isaac again? But Gabriel knew how he got when he was high! He ended up spilling all of his dirty little secrets (not that there were many) and when he'd rushed through them (there really weren't that many) he started detailing every one of his sexual fantasies, from that one with the rubber ducky to that incredibly intricate one involving knives and hockey masks. Although Peter had to admit some of them sounded interesting, he really didn't want to hear Gabriel list them. Not when he had an exam to study for.

He gulped as Gabriel towered over him, pushing his face close, breath teasing Peter's hot skin (damn, he knew he should have talked to the RA about the heating). "I'm hungry," he whispered, emphasising each word.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" Peter asked. He cursed inwardly at his petulant and downright childish tone.

"I'm hungry," Gabriel repeated as though the answer were obvious. "We have to get some food."

Peter sighed. "But Gabriel, I have an exam tomorrow! I have to study!" He gestured, somewhat wildly, at the papers strewn across his desk. A wave of despair almost swept over him as he took in the state of his desk.

"Peter, you're the smartest guy I know," Gabriel said, tone serious. Peter glanced up, a blink away from total surprise. "Aside from me, of course."

Peter snorted, turning back to the utter mess that was his desk at that moment. He tried to hide his despair at ever finding anything worthwhile in the scraps of paper lying haphazardly before him, but it was evident in the slump of his shoulders, in the sigh that escaped him, even in the way he held some random piece of paper and tried to read the words scribbled on it.

He almost jumped out of his skin as he felt strong hands begin to massage the tension out of his neck and shoulders. He couldn't help but close his eyes and lean back, giving himself into this unexpected but not entirely unwanted attention, letting the piece of paper fall slowly to the surface of the desk.

"Peter?" Gabriel almost purred his name, breath whispering over the shell of his ear.

"Ngh," Peter said, remarkably coherent.

"I'm still hungry."

His eyes snapping open, he moved away from Gabriel. "Oh, way to ruin the moment, Gabriel." He really did not know where this childish tone of his was coming from.

"Well, it was getting a little homoerotic," his friend said reasonably. "And you always tell me to stop it whenever it gets like that."

Peter grumbled for a few minutes as Gabriel gave him the infamous Eyebrow. Eventually he sighed and stood up, trying to ignore his friend's triumphant expression (the Eyebrow always seemed to achieve the same results – Gabriel was very proud of it). "Okay, where do you want to go?"

Gabriel grabbed his hand and tried to pull him out the door and down the corridor. He bounced impatiently on the balls of his feet as Peter took his sweet time locking the door. He turned the knob to check that he had in fact locked the door, knowing this action would piss Gabriel off. He smiled as Gabriel growled, pulling at his hand, eventually leading him downstairs and into the small kitchen behind the cafeteria.

Peter smirked as his friend gazed at the contents of the kitchen refrigerator with something close to awe in his dark eyes.

"This...I...it's too much!" Gabriel gave a dramatic sigh, slapping a hand across his forehead. Sometimes Peter wondered why he'd never taken drama. "I am simply wracked by indecision!"

Peter rolled his eyes then reached in and grabbed one of many cans of Coke therein. "I do not know why they continue to deny the very existence of these," Peter mumbled.

As Peter drank down the swill his parents insisted would one day rot his teeth, his friend continued to gaze at the contents of the refrigerator. "My hunger!" Gabriel sighed dramatically again. "It will consume everything I touch!" He pointed an accusing finger at Peter. "Even you!" He tried, rather unsuccessfully, to manage some semblance of an evil laugh.

Peter thought that in an alternate universe Gabriel would probably have made a great villain. But in this one he merely looked silly. He shook his head. "Gabriel, are you high?"

His friend looked scandalised. "Me, Peter? I would never! Not since what happened last time..." He grinned suddenly, crowding Peter into the kitchen bench behind him. He whispered softly against Peter's lips, "I'm still hungry."

Peter's breath hitched but he attempted to keep calm. This was not happening. Yes, that's right, Peter. And one day pigs would fly and we'd all have an endless supply of ice cream and money. Keep on dreaming. "Well, why don't you eat something then?" He gestured behind them at the open refrigerator.

Gabriel smirked. "With pleasure," he said softly before capturing Peter's mouth in his

Peter didn't know what to do. Although this had happened many times – Gabriel had the tendency to do just this when he was drunk or high – it had never happened when his friend was, apparently, sober. He attempted to push away but the very solid kitchen bench behind him prevented such actions.

So he slowly let himself give into the kiss, as he did every time. He moaned softly as Gabriel's tongue skimmed across his teeth and introduced itself to his own. He wanted this to go on forever, as he always did. This moment, this kiss, was perfect. As it always was, even when Gabriel was drunk or high, in which case there was a definite increase in the slobber and drool factor.

Gabriel pulled away and Peter had to stop himself from grumbling. He watched as Gabriel pulled many items of food from the refrigerator and then closed the door softly. Gabriel cleared his throat noisily, arms packed full of food, and gazed at his feet.

"Uh, so, you should really get back to studying," he said, mumbling into the plastic coverings that brushed his face.

"Yeah, I should." Peter didn't move.

"Peter..." Gabriel sighed, this time not dramatic at all. "I'm sorry, okay? You're just so..." His face twisted in an expression of total concentration as he tried to come up with the appropriate adjective. "I just can't stop _thinking _about you, about kissing you and...other stuff," he added, voice soft. He shuffled nervously; his movement making the food rustle.

"Oh," Peter said intelligently. "Well," he added, his intelligence rising ever so slightly as new letters were introduced. "Um," he said before stalling.

Silence permeated the kitchen, settling amongst them like some enormous cloud of fog.

"Do you mind putting down the food?" Peter asked, his voice sounding muffled but then that was to be expected in an almost palpable fog such as this. He tried to ignore the sudden and inexplicable appearance of the Muses from Disney's _Hercules_ in his head and their insistence that they knew how he felt and who he was thinking of.

Gabriel clutched at the food in his arms as though at a security blanket. Eventually, when he had decided that Peter meant him no ill will, he placed them gently on the bench and waited for his friend to speak.

It was Peter's turn to crowd him into a solid object, although this time it was the refrigerator. "So, you can't stop thinking about me, huh?" he said, smirking.

"This is going to make it so much worse," Gabriel mumbled.

"I know." Peter pressed a soft kiss to his lips and then moved away, hiding a smirk at Gabriel's muffled groan. He crooked a finger in his friend's direction, beckoning him to follow, and then walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. With a sigh, Gabriel collected the food up into his arms again and followed.

As soon as they entered Peter's room, Gabriel dumped the food on his desk. He didn't care that this action led many pieces of paper to drift to the ground and possibly become crumpled in the hoped for events which would follow.

"We should so raid the fridge more often," Gabriel mumbled before succumbing to Peter's hungry and surprisingly desperate kisses. He kissed back with a ferocity that surprised both of them, not that any complaints were voiced or even felt.

Although many people would expect some sort of sexual activity to eventuate, it did not. This was because Peter had an exam early tomorrow morning and he needed to get as much sleep as he possibly could. This concern was, strangely enough, voiced by Gabriel, who was starting to feel a bit guilty for his roundabout way of getting something he'd always wanted, even if it had led to many pleasurable moments.

Peter grumbled into Gabriel's hair and then fell silent. It took Gabriel a few moments to realise that he had fallen asleep, although the required snuffling sound Peter always made when he slept should have given it away.

Gabriel sighed happily, strains of Bowling For Soup's rendition of _I Melt With You _running through his head before he finally fell asleep as well, to dream of a date with Peter where he bowled for soup and melted into actual piles of mushy goo whenever Peter smiled at him.

And what did Peter dream about? The Muses. They continued to harass him until finally he rescued Gabriel from their evil clutches – they had somehow turned into evil, carnivorous sheep by now – and defeated them with a deadly pepper spray manufactured by Crazy Bug Man Mohinder (who looked a hell of a lot like Tarzan in the dream) from next door. And then he and Gabriel rode off into the sunset together and the dream turned dirty very quickly.

Peter's exam went very well, if you must know. Not that he thought so – oh no, he thought he'd done terribly, and it was only when Gabriel demonstrated a few of his more devious sexual fantasies that Peter stopped thinking with his brain and started thinking with an entirely different organ altogether.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**This is why I should go to sleep before midnight. This stuff would not happen if I did. Is that a good thing or a bad thing? I will leave it to you to decide. **

**Review please. **


End file.
